Time-shifted and live content can be recorded and stored for later viewing. Equipment for time-shifting can be expensive but may provide large amounts of recording space capable of storing many hours of recordings. However, some users may desire varying amounts of recording space for occasional recording of content. Thus, there is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for recording and providing content.